Wish Upon A Star
by juviass
Summary: Of surprise kisses, surprise dates, and golden rain in the night sky. — Lyvia.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**For Mrs. HopeEstheim's Writing Contest. Round One: Lyvia.**

* * *

The day started with woeful sobs and a miniature cloud pouring a torrent of rain over a single park bench.

"Juvia, people are staring," Gajeel said as he eyed the sobbing girl with curiosity.

"Juvia doesn't care," the water mage sniffled. "Juvia hopes that people stare so that they understand the pain that Juvia is dealing with because of Gray-sama!" The rain above their heads pounded harder, and Gajeel sighed.

"Er... You wanna talk—"

"Yes! Thank you, Gajeel-kun! Juvia was stalk— er, _observing_ Gray-sama from afar today and she saw the most heart shattering thing! She saw... she saw... Oh, it breaks Juvia's heart just _thinking_ about it!" the girl ducked her head and sobbed harder, and Gajeel awkwardly patted her shoulder.

"It's... going to be okay?" he tried.

"No, it _won't_ be okay!" Juvia cried, her head snapping up and—although he'd never admit it, that sort of noise was just _shameful_—making the Dragon Slayer yelp in surprise. "Because... Because Juvia saw Gray-sama k-k-k-_kissing Love Rival!_"

"Bunny girl? Isn't she on a job?"

"No! Well, yes, Love Rival is on a job. But she's not _Love Rival!_" Juvia hissed. "Juvia is talking about the _other_ Love Rival!"

"Uh..." Gajeel's face drew up in confusion. "Was it... Wendy?"

"Ew, Gajeel-kun," Juvia said, sounding mildly disgusted. "Gray-sama isn't like that. Gray-sama was kissing _Cana-san_!"

Gajeel snorted. "Oh, the guild alcoholic? She's made out with _everyone_ at one point or another, and you know that."

"But Gray-sama is off limits!" Juvia wailed. "Gray-sama belongs to Juvia and Juvia only!"

"Well, I don't see the problem, other than the fact that what you just said was pretty damn creepy." Gajeel shrugged. Juvia sent a blast of boiling hot water at his chest, knocking him off the bench. "The hell was that for?!"

"Gajeel-kun is an insensitive _jerk_!" Juvia shouted in response. "Juvia shouldn't have sought out Gajeel-kun for help!"

"You didn't let me finish," Gajeel said quickly, grabbing her wrist when she tried to walk away. "What I meant to say was that it was pretty damn creepy, but there are other guys out there."

The rain started to die down. "Other... guys?"

"Yeah, like that guy, y'know, Gray's gay brother from Hamia Rails or whatever."

"Lyon-san?" Juvia offered, and Gajeel silently wondered just what titles she associated people with. He grunted an affirmation.

"Yeah, him. He likes you, right? And he's kind of like Stripper Boy. And you did say that the dinner he took you out to was pretty nice. So why don't you, I dunno, give him a try or something."

The rain cloud above their heads suddenly vanished. "Give Lyon-san... a try?"

"Well, yeah," Gajeel said as he wrung out his hair. "Kiss him, or go out with him or something. Hey, here he comes." Gajeel jerked his chin at the Ice Mage that had just entered the park. At that moment, Lyon noticed the pair, and he sauntered over with a merry smile.

"Juvia-chan! What a coincidence!" he greeted cheerily. "It's such a nice day today isn't—" Lyon was abruptly silenced when Juvia kissed him smack on the lips. It only lasted a second, but the reactions that followed made it seem otherwise.

Lyon's mouth worked soundlessly, Gajeel muttered, "Didn't think she'd actually do it..." and Juvia flushed red, mumbled various excuses that slowly faded in volume, and passed out.

"K-K-K-Kiss! Juvia-chan kissed me! _YES!_" Lyon jumped in glee before running out of the park, jumping some more and cheering as he did so. People in the park stared and discussed the sanity issues Mages seemed to posses amongst themselves. Gajeel sighed, and dragged Juvia back to their hotel.

**XOXO**

"Juvia-chan, my love!" Lyon chirped as he burst into the hotel lobby that afternoon. When he spotted no sign of the girl, he grabbed the nearest person and asked, "Do you happen to know where the most beautiful woman on the planet is? She has the most gorgeous blue eyes on the most beautiful little face, and the most adorable little butterfly brooch on her wonderful little hat, and the most— Oh, Juvia-chan!" He released the shaken young man and twirled over to where Juvia and Gajeel stood at the foot of the stairs. Gajeel reeled, disturbed, while Juvia blushed.

"O-Oh, Lyon-san. Juvia apologizes for her actions this morning, and—" She was cut off when Lyon kissed her.

"I'll pick you up at seven," he said after he pulled away. He blew air kisses at her before turning and skipping out the doors. Once the doors slid shut, Juvia flared red and, much to Gajeel's annoyance, passed out.

"And there's the 'go out' part," the Dragon Slayer grumbled to himself as he picked Juvia up and carried her back up the stairs.

**XOXO**

"Why are you so quiet, Juvia-chan?" Lyon asked, temporarily pausing the shower of compliments he had been giving Juvia for the past half hour. "This is the best, most sophisticated restaurant in Crocus! You should be having fun!"

"Isn't this a family restaurant?" To prove her point, Juvia gestured at the screaming kids in the table across from them, and the table beside the table across from them, and the table beside the table beside the table across from them—

"Irrelevant," Lyon said, waving the comment off. "Family restaurant or not, you should still be having fun. Is there something on your mind, my dear?"

Juvia's cheeks tinted pink at the last part, and she started picking at her pasta. "Juvia's... never been on a d-d-date before," she admitted. "Or at least a date without rain. The rain soothes Juvia."

"Is that so? Hmm..." He tapped the table thoughtfully, and Juvia took a nervous bite of her dinner. "Y'know what, I've got just the thing."

Juvia looked up in surprise. "Eh?"

"Come on, I know just the place that'll lift your spirits."

"B-But Lyon-san, the food—"

"Can be given to the garbage can." He slapped a five thousand jewel bill on the table, and held out a hand when Juvia hesitated. "It'll be fun, I promise. Trust me?"

"... Okay," Juvia sighed, taking the hand. She blushed when Lyon smiled and tugged her up.

"You'll love it," he assured her once more, before kissing her hand and whisking her away.

**XOXO**

"Wow..." Juvia whispered, looking up at the night sky in wonder. Falling meteors painted the sky with bright yellow streaks, creating the illusion of golden rain. "Juvia is... _Wow._"

Lyon smiled. "I thought you'd like it. I know it's not the rain you were talking about, but this was the closest I could get without magically obtaining Water Manipulation magic. Not to mention it'd be a shame to ruin that pretty little dress of yours."

"Juvia... doesn't know what to say."

"How about a wish?" Lyon suggested. "These are all shooting stars, after all. This place isn't called Wish Lookout for nothing."

"A wish? Yes, Juvia will try!" She peeked at Lyon shyly, before closing her eyes and saying, "Juvia wishes for this beautiful rain to last forever and ever!" She opened her eyes, and frowned when she caught Lyon trying to suppress a laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Lyon said with a chuckle. "It's just... you're not supposed to say your wish out loud."

Juvia immediately reddened in embarrassment. "O-Oh... Juvia is sorry..."

Lyon chuckled again. "No, no, it's nothing to be sorry about. Traditions can change. Besides, it was a cute wish fit for a cute girl like you."

Juvia blushed harder and hid her face behind her hands. "L-Lyon-san, stop toying with Juvia's heart!"

"But I'm not. You really are cute."

"Ah... Juvia wishes for Lyon-san to stop bullying her!" she shouted. Lyon laughed.

"Fine, I'll stop. But now that you've made two wishes, I want to make two too."

"Lyon-san is not allowed to wish to undo Juvia's wish!" Juvia huffed. Lyon grabbed his chest in feigned hurt.

"Aw, Juvia-chan, I'm not _that_ horrible. My first wish was only going to be for a compliment from you. But you've got to think that it's true, alright?"

Juvia blushed. "O-Oh... Okay. Juvia thinks that Lyon-san is..." She tapped her lips thoughtfully, before mumbling, "Juvia thinks that Lyon-san is h-handsome."

Lyon blinked. "Really?" Juvia nodded shyly, and Lyon hugged her and twirled once, making the girl squeak in surprise.

"S-Second wish!" Juvia said hastily. "What is Lyon-san's second wish?"

"Second wish?" Lyon echoed, setting Juvia down. "Oh, that's a secret."

"Eh? That's not fair! Juvia told Lyon-san but of her wishes, so why can't Lyon-san tell Juvia both of his wishes?"

"I was told that my wishes wouldn't come true if I said them out loud."

Juvia looked puzzled. "But Lyon-san's first wish came true."

"Ah, but this one isn't a wish you'll be able to help me with," Lyon said, wagging a finger.

"Juvia could try."

Lyon smiled. "Alright, I'll tell you." He leaned close, and whispered, "I wish that one day, a beautiful girl with the ocean blue hair and a heart full of kindness would fall in love with me."

There was a moment of silence, and Lyon started to fidget, thinking that maybe he shouldn't have told her the wish after all.

"J-Juvia needs to tell Lyon-san something," the girl said finally.

Lyon stepped back, giving her some space. "Yeah?"

"Today's d-date was only a trial," she admitted. "Juvia was to 'try Lyon-san out'."

Lyon winced. "I see."

"But Juvia thinks... Juvia thinks she might've..." She muttered the rest, and Lyon cupped a hand to his ear.

"I'm sorry, what?" he said. Juvia flushed red, and twirled her hair with her fingers nervously.

"J-Juvia thinks she might've begun to... to l-like Lyon-san. J-Just a little, though!" she added quickly, but Lyon's face was still beaming with joy. He picked her up and twirled her again, laughing when she squealed.

"'A little' is a good enough start for me," he said. "Just you wait, Juvia-chan, I'll have you loving me a lot soon enough!"

Juvia smiled and nodded. "Juvia will be looking forward to it."

Lyon's grin couldn't have gotten any wider.

* * *

**First off, my apologies for the ending. It sounds kinda awkward to me, too, but blarg this is difficult. Lyvia is hard for me to write because I don't ship it as much as I ship Gruvia. But I still think it's cute and I think that their relationship would be kinda like Loke and Lucy's, but with more blushing and lovey-dovey stuff and this is a really pathetic excuse so I'm gonna stop.**

**Also I'm sorry for all the "blushing" and "flushing" but let's face it Juvia blushes a lot and there aren't a lot of decent sounding synonyms for the word.**

**Secondly, I would like to make it known to the world that Sassy Gay Freed is officially a thing. Completely irrelevant to this story, but just thought I'd let you people know.**

**And finally, as always, thanks for reading!**


End file.
